


Dark Paths [!Moodboard]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019 [25]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Steve Rogers, M/M, Protective Georges Batroc, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Steve asks Batroc to help him take down Hydra.
Relationships: Georges Batroc/Steve Rogers
Series: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403656
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019





	Dark Paths [!Moodboard]

**Author's Note:**

> For the MCU RarePairs Bingo prompt [ “Hydra” [E3] - Card 1](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/tagged/MCU-Rare-Pare-Bingo)

  
  


* * *

  
Steve wants to take down Hydra. Because of what they did to Bucky, what they made of Peggy's SHIELD. Because, if he is honest with himself, he don't know what else to do with himself, what purpose he has outside of fighting. He should have died when he downed that plan, Hydra should have die with the end of WWII. Why else was he still around? He'll sleep when both he and Hydra are dead.

He knows he can't do it alone though. So he reaches out to Batroc, who is more than willing to lend a hand. 

Batroc watches as Steve slowly looses himself to the fight, become more machine that man. He has come to care for the man deeply during the months they spent together taking down Hydra bases one at a time. But is it too late for the good man he's been fighting beside for months, or is there still hope of reaching him.

**Author's Note:**

> Made using [this site](https://www.befunky.com/create/collage/)
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
